1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel-mountable part, such as a connector holder or connector, and to a method of dismounting such a panel-mountable part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-72183 and FIG. 11 herein disclose a panel-mountable part to be introduced through a mount hole formed in a panel for mounting on the panel. With reference to FIG. 11, a connector 1 is mountable to a panel 2. The connector 1 has a pair of connector housings 1a, 1b provided at ends of wires and connectable with each other. The panel 2 is formed with a mount hole 2a and a connector holder 3 is mountable into the mount hole 2a while accommodating the connector 1. A grommet 4 is attached to cover a portion of the connector holder 3 projecting backward with respect to the mounting direction from the mount hole 2a of the panel 2. The grommet 4 is held in close sealing contact with the rear surface of the panel 2. A flange 3a is on the outer surface of the connector holder 3 for holding the grommet 4, and a lock arm 3b is provided inward of the flange 3a for holding the connector holder 3 on the panel 2 by engaging the front edge of the mount hole 2a. 
The lock arm 3b has to be resiliently deformed to cancel its locking state if the connector holder 3 must be detached from the panel 2. However, operability has been poor since the grommet 4 between the flange 3a and the panel 2 needs to be detached to deform the lock arm 3b. 
The invention was developed in view of the above and an object is to improve the detaching operability of a panel-mountable part from a panel.